


How close I came ...

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Let's Write Sherlock Sherlock - Challenge 1, Mycroft Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock helps Mycroft with a case and due to a betrayal of one of his associates Mycroft nearly destroys his brother and his brothers good friend and blogger John Hamish Watson. This is a story of Mycroft's guilt, tea and biscuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How close I came ...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This story is written for the following prompt - 'After a nearly disatrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B and then ... Challenge one of 'Let's Write Sherlock'.
> 
> I have not beta'd this work so all my mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it!

Mrs Hudson opened the door and was surprised to find Mycroft Holmes on the other side. He was as white as a sheet. 

“Ah Mrs Hudson. May I come in please?”

“Sherlock and Doctor Watson aren't in at the moment. They left hours ago and I have no idea when they'll be back.”

Mycroft swallowed hard. He was painfully aware that had things gone differently, Sherlock wouldn't have been coming back. Due to a betrayal he'd nearly ended up destroying his brother and his good friend John Hamish Watson. There were times when he really hated his job and this moment was certainly one of them. 

Martha looked at Mycroft. She was worried about him.”Come on in. I'll make us a cup of tea.”

Mycroft followed her in to 221B. His body felt heavy and his mind was reeling. Martha saw him up to the flat. She had no idea what was going on but as he was Sherlock's brother so she didn't mind. It was the first time she'd let him in. Sitting Mycroft down, she bustled off to make a cup of tea.

As she went out she called out, “Seeing as it's you, I'll get the fine china out.”

Mycroft smiled but it didn't last long. As he sat there, the enormity of the situation hit him and his mind began to drift. He's been aware of the fact that the case Sherlock had been working on involved one Aldrin Kale. At the time Kale had been under investigation for embezzlement. During the investigation one of his colleagues had apparently committed suicide. Sherlock deduced that Kale had arranged to have the man killed because of what he knew. 

Mycroft became involved because it had been brought to his attention that certain items, that The Powers That Be had deemed unsuitable to be in the public domain, had fallen in to the wrong hands. Those hands were believed to be Aldrin Kale's. It was Mycroft's job to ascertain wether Kale was in possession of these items. If Kale, as was deemed likely, was found to have those items, it was his job to get them back. Knowing that Sherlock was working the case, he decided to ask him to help in regard to this matter. That was something he was beginning to regret. 

Mycroft felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mrs Hudson. She pointed to the table, where a tray with milk, sugar and a plate of biscuits sat. Beside them was a fine china teapot and matching tea cup.

Martha smiled and began to pour his tea. “Milk and two sugars dear?”

Mycroft nodded. Mycroft took it gratefully and began to drink. He looked up at Mrs Hudson and smiled weakly as she handed him a plate of biscuits. He took a chocolate one off the plate. He watched as Mrs Hudson lay the plate back down on the table.

“If there's anything else you need, you know where I am.” With that she was gone leaving Mycroft alone with his thoughts as he drank his tea. 

This morning Sherlock claimed to have found Kale and had made an appointment to meet him. However, infuriatingly, he refused to tell Mycroft what he was doing but told him that with any luck he would have the information he needed in the morning. Mycroft could only hope that he and John would be able to look after themselves. During the day one his colleagues, came in and gave him a heads up. There was going to be a meeting between Kale and his contacts tonight. He was also advised that the contacts were to be considered dangerous. This meant that the contacts would most likely be packing weaponry of some kind which meant that he would have to arrange an armed response unit to attend the house. He was hoping to be able to kill two birds with one stone. To be able to get both Kale and his contacts would be a great weight off his mind. 

Mycroft stopped long enough to pour himself another cup of tea and to take another biscuit. 

The men had been in position when they had seen two men in hoodies as well as a man they believed to be Kale go in to the door. A little later gunshots were fired. Mycroft gave the order to take them down. The men had gone in and in the ensuing fight he was informed that one of the assailants had been shot. Just after they had been removed from the buliding there was a loud explosion and flames burst from it. In the ensuing chaos Mycroft was sick to his stomach to find out that it was John and Sherlock that had been there. 

Suddenly the door flew open and Sherlock and John staggered in to 221B. John had his arm in a sling and looked grey and Sherlock looked very angry. 

“What do you want?” Sherlock's voice was icy cold. 

Mycroft got up and looked at the two men with a mixture of sorrow and relief. 'I am so sorry. I ...”

With that he left and hurried out the room and down the stairs leaving the two men looking out the door after him. 

Mycroft stood outside the flat door and smoked a cigarette while he waited for his car to come for him. His phone went off. Picking it up he looked at the text message. 

We have evidence that it was Beresford who instigated this. Kale was his associate. A

Was he responsible for tonight? MH

We believe so. Would you like measures to be taken? A

Do what is required. MH

Understood sir. A

Early in the morning a full confession was delivered to Mycroft's office and a body washed up in the mud on the Thames at the next low tide.


End file.
